Angel (Midnight Club II)
The son of a famous Hollywood movie producer, Angel thinks he owns the world. He's always out to impress, but he'll cheat you just the same. -''Arcade Mode Description'' Angel is a challenger found in Midnight Club II. His presence within the city of Los Angeles serves to advance the storyline of the game, along with teaching the player how to perform a Burnout. Angel is voiced by Adam Wylie. Career Mode Angel is recommended to be the fourth opponent the protagonist will face during their tenure in Los Angeles. When in search of him, he is found circling the promenade of Santa Monica (right around the area Moses was spotted at the beginning of the Story Mode). Upon flashing your high beams, he will attempt to evade you with precise maneuvering, often duping his pursuer. Should you stay on his tail long enough, he will lead you to an intersection deep within Hollywood, just north of a park full of palm trees. Angel's first race, 'Hollywood Hysteria' is an unordered race around Hollywood that puts you against four others. While many would think that following the host as a means of ensuring first place, Angel's route is more or less unforgiving, as it loops you around back across the start line in order to gather another checkpoint. Instead, follow one of the two sole Monstruos either to the left or directly in front of you. Scripted traffic includes: a limousine, and two Ford Explorer-like vehicles on the main strip leading to the Walk of Fame, a Toyota Tacoma and a Honda Civic shaped sedan spawning at the intersection near the TCL Chinese Theater (as the user approaches, their position glitches, thus suddenly bringing them slightly forward) and a series of mail trucks pulling out of a warehouse in a downtown alleyway near an underground parkade. The race ends at an intersection which contains a fenced off alleyway. His second race, 'Drag', has you up against the likes of Angel's father, Diego. Though the race takes place in the Los Angeles river, to the user's surprise, there are still a few minor obstructions. After succeeding in landing the first jump, visible are a small collection of cars. They face each other, and at the center, an oil barrel ablaze with fire. This could potentially mimic the group of tramps that appear at the unfinished railroad in Saint Mark's, a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto III. The other side is behold to yet another unique spectacle, where a group of sedans are seen speeding along the incline, as if having a race of their own. If you wish to follow them, they come to a halt right before the large structure dividing the river. The race concludes near an industrial building, with a bus appearing to block the protagonist's path. Once completed, a glossy purple 1971 Bestia. The last race, appropriately titled 'Cheaters Never Win' is the protagonists final bout with Angel, as well as five others. Introduced is the cheating aspect of some racers, which will be notably revisited upon encountering Ricky. Scripted traffic poses many threats within the predetermined foggy setting, including: a commercial truck making a U-Turn near a narrow alleyway, two semi-trucks (each hauling a trailer) near the short expressway leading to the industrial park, several vehicles parked adjacent to the Snapper Place, a mail truck, a police interceptor and commercial trucks in a small lot in the Watts district, and a bus a block from the finish line. The race ends at the intersection that marks the absolute southeastern part of Santa Monica, near a small motel. Upon completion, Angel angrily gives up his prized Interna. Trivia *Angel is derivative of the stereotypically recognized 'spoiled rich kid'. His demeanor is often immature and at times whiny. * His superiority complex, referenced in his dialogue, is similiar to Parfait. As with her, he flaunts it, most notably during his last race, where he refers to himself as a "genetic masterpiece." * Angel is the first to have a recognizable trust fund, which is typically associated with the city of Los Angeles. The mentioning of these is reintroduced in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. *Angel's name is most likely a take on Angel Studios, a company that was currently in partnership with Rockstar Games. *Diego's name seems as though it pays homage to Rockstar San Diego, a division of the Rockstar Games company. * As mentioned before, Angel is shown to cheat during his final race, springing to an early head start. This is seen too with Ricky. Vehicles Interna2.png|Interna Bestia.png|Bestia Category:Characters in MC2